Pieces of You
by walkthemoon17
Summary: 200 Prompts filled with angst, fluff, heartbreak, and steamy romance. Pure NaLu with hints of GaLe, Romeo/Wendy, and many more. Hold on tight, 'cause this is going to be quite the ride, my friends. Enjoy!


A/N: Alright so….my first fanfic! I really hope you guys like it. I LOVE reviews. Tell me what you think! I want to know ideas and comment and HELPFUL (Keyword: _helpful)_ critique. Anything I could do to improve. I saw the 200 prompt challenge, and I'm not going to officially _participate,_ but I am going to right a _oneshot_ for each one. Some might be kind of drabble-y.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Destroy_

* * *

He could hear his heartbeat in his chest, a relentless pounding against his ribcage. His breathing was ragged and harsh, tearing from his raw throat.

Ash and sparks drifted through the air of what was once the beautiful town of Magnolia. What was once his _home._ Everything hurt. He could feel his energy draining, the warmth of his blood soaking his clothing and his enemy's blood splattered in various places. His face, forearms, chest, you name it.

He was a mess. Everything was a mess.

The sounds of fighting were less deafening as they had been, but they weren't gone.

He could hear the screams of friend and foe ringing in his ears. He couldn't move, for rubble was pressing him into the cracked pavement, hindering his already difficult ability to breathe.

His blood-slicked chest heaved, desperately trying to fill his lungs to their full capacity, but being unable to.

He had been defeated while saving a guildmate, sacrificing himself for another.

He was trying to protect his dear friend, Gray Fullbuster, but his nakama had been defeated a few unfortunate moments after his ally.

He heard someone stumbling over the pile of ruins and stiffened, praying that it wasn't one of the savages that had brutally attacked Fairy Tail.

He felt the stones shift above him, the movement further lacerating his mangled body.

He screamed in agony, the horrid sound echoing through the battle-ridden city, his voice filled with an unimaginable amount of pain.

He heard a dull thump of feet hitting the dusty ground. He tried to recognize the person's smell, but grimaced. All he could smell was the metallic reek of blood everywhere. It filled his nose, making his head throb painfully.

He heard a voice. It was a female's. "Hello?"

He tried to make a noise, but all that came out was a painful cough that rattled his skull. A groan was next as a sharp pain shot through his chest.

He watched as a drop of rain splattered onto the ground, followed by another and gradually increasing until it was raining fairly hard, but not quite a downpour.

"Who's there?"

He vaguely recognized the gentle voice. He tried to remember, to connect voice, to face, to name, but his brain refused to work properly.

He coughed again, excruciating pain following the slight movement.

He saw a face appear in his line of vision. It was a very kind looking girl with a gentle expression, her appearance slightly disheveled.

She had caring blue eyes and long, flowy-looking white hair. Her bangs were tied up with a small hairband and her red and pink, modestly styled halter-dress was ripped at the edges with a torn slit up to about mid-thigh.

Mira. It was Mirajane.

Her face shifted into horror when she recognized the body. "N-Natsu?"

He tried to smile, but failed once again, waves of pain seared through his nerves.

Mira desperately tried to shove the rock from Natsu's broken body, but she had used too much strength in her own battle. Natsu heard heavier footsteps.

"What's wrong? Nee-san, is someone under there?"

She nodded quickly. "Elfman, hurry. It's Natsu."

Natsu couldn't really comprehend their words at this point. To him, they were just making noise. He could pick out a few words and piece them together, but he was mostly out of it, only a few vital moments away from unconsciousness. He felt a huge weight being removed from his chest only to see an unkempt looking Elfman staring down at him in disbelief.

"Who….who could've done this to him?"

Mira shook her head.

Elfman proceeded in gently picking his comrade up and slinging Gray's limp form over his shoulder.

Elfman cradled Natsu to his chest, trying to prevent from hurting him and kind of succeeding. Natsu dug his nail's into the take-over mage's forearm, gritting his teeth at the agony of his wounds.

"Oi, Natsu. Are you awake?"

He coughed, fumbling for the one word that would answer the question and hoping his mouth would move because at this point, he wasn't sure if his body was listening to him.

His voice was a hoarse whisper. "Y-yes."

Elf man stopped walking to look down at the dragon slayer. His eyes were filled with worry for his friend who was usually so strong. He couldn't believe that Natsu was so vulnerably weak right now, the way he was curled in Elfman's beast-arm. The glazed over look in his eyes was painful to look at and the jagged hole in his chest was severe and bleeding profusely. His breathing was shallow and he was amazed that the teen was still alive, nonetheless _awake._

Mira was silent beside them and the air was eerily quiet, the only sound being the rain, as the pair trudged to where the battered group of conscious mages of Fairy Tail were.

Juvia jumped up when she saw Gray's motionless body. "Gray-sama!"

Elfman set Gray down beside his sister, Lisanna, Cana, Gajeel, and Freed, who were not among the waking.

He then laid Natsu in the middle of the group. Simultaneous gasps echoed one after the other throughout the guild members, mutual shock etched into their tired faces.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. He wasn't moving and he didn't appear to be breathing, so if he was, it was extremely shallow. There was a gash in his chest and his skin was slathered with blood, eyes closed. Cuts and bruises littered his skin and his salmon hair was matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead. His clothes were in tatters and she could just barely sense his magical power, so small she might've been imagining it.

Slowly, Lucy approached him. He didn't look like himself at all. He looked weak and vulnerable. He looked helpless, but she knew he wasn't. This was Natsu, and Natsu didn't lose. Not like this. What could've happened to injure him so badly? How could he even be alive with wounds like this? Slowly, a puddle of blood started to form around him and Lucy lost it.

She lunged at him, pressing her hands to his chest to stop the bleeding, screaming at him to live with tears running down her face. Crimson welled up between her fingers coating her skin with blood. _His _blood. Lucy was shaking, sobbing his name as she desperately tried to stop him from losing any more blood, but he had already lost too much.

His chest heaved and a cough exited his mouth. She watched as his lips moved to form words, but she couldn't understand him. She couldn't hear him and it killed her.

"Natsu? Natsu what are you saying?" She asked quietly.

His mouthed opened slightly as he tried desperately to breathe, to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen, but he seemed to be unable to. His eyes opened, but they were blank and expressionless. Tears welled in the corners of them, which surprised her.

His voice was barely audible, so she had to lean down to make out the words. "Lucy? Luce, where are you?"

She wanted to scream at him. How could he not know? She was right in front of him.

"Natsu, I'm right here. I'm here." She said, punctuating her sentence by grabbing his hand. He was so cold and it scared her. He was never cold, not even in the coldest weather. His hands were like ice.

"Luce…I-I can't….I c-can't see you..." He wheezed, the tears leaving the corners of his sightless eyes only to roll down his cheek.

"Natsu, I'm right here!" She repeated frantically. She started panicking. He couldn't see? Why couldn't he see? What was wrong with his eyes?

Lucy heard crying from behind her.

His tears continued to slide down his face and she couldn't take this. It was hell.

"Lucy….I-I'm scared." He whispered.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't like this Natsu. This couldn't be Natsu. This wasn't _her _Natsu.

_Her_ Natsu was strong, brave, stubborn, reckless, immature, fearless, and this wasn't him. She didn't like it at all. It scared her.

"Why are you scared?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to die..." He coughed.

"You won't! I won't let you!" Lucy screamed at him, gripping his hand tighter. He couldn't die. She applied more pressure to his chest in a feeble attempt to save him. He winced.

"Luce, I'm sorry." He breathed.

Lucy frantically shook her head, screaming at him, to shut up.

"Luce, I'm so sorry….I-I can't…."

"Lucy…..I-I…."

_I love you._

She held his hand til his very last breath.

_Goodbye, Lucy._


End file.
